An electronic device having a camera can photograph a still or moving image in various methods. For example, the camera device can insert additional information in a photographed image. The additional information may be information related to a photographing location and/or environment. For this, a voice can be recorded with an image when photographing a still image.
A method for recording a sound when photographing a still image is performed by taking a still image and recording a sound at the same time. In case of taking a still image including a sound in a camera device, a mismatch between the photographed image and the recorded sound can happen. For example, when photographing an image in a situation of a laughing person, a laughing sound may be recorded but an image of a frown or expressionless face could be taken.
Accordingly, it is desirable to match a sound with a photographing environment when photographing a still image with a camera device or an electronic device having a camera.